A magnetic disc servowriter system is described in copending application Ser. No. 526,485, filed Aug. 25, 1983 in the name of James K. Berger, and assigned to the present assignee, which is capable of automatically writing servo tracks on the magnetic discs of magnetic disc drives. The programmable servo pattern generator of the present invention is intended for use in magnetic disc servowriter systems such as described in the Berger application to provide a number of different servo patterns complying with the specification of one or more disc drive manufacturers.
The generator of the invention has the capability of storing internally a large number of different servo patterns which may be selected by the operator of the servowriter system referred to above. The patterns are stored in the system in programmable read-only memories (PROMS) which are easily programmable for new requirements.